


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 4

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York has his own priorities.</p>
<p>He`s got four minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 4

“Okay York, imagine you walk into the mess hall and see North choking.  What do you do?”

“Depends.. what was he eating?”

“Pardon?”

“It takes four minutes before your brain starts to die from lack of oxygen, right - that's totally enough time to finish his sandwich, or pie or what have you before getting around to -OW!  What the hell South?  And why aren't you saving his ass? Am I your brother’s keeper?” 


End file.
